Distractions
by CaptainJilySwan
Summary: Lily is trying to study, but James can think of so many other things to distract her.


_A/N – I don't own Harry Potter, I just like crying over his parents and the series as a whole._

"Liiiiiiiily. I'm so bored!" James complained, tossing the snitch he usually toyed with when Lily was studying back into his bag.

Lily glared at him, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"James, for the last time, you can't be with me when I'm studying if you're going to be annoying."

"But you've been at it for hours!"

She sighed, closing her Transfiguration book and pushing it off her lap.

"I've been at it for about half an hour, James. Why don't you go bother Sirius or something?"

"Because he's not half as much fun to bother." James said, smirking.

Lily shook her head.

"I have an important test I need to study for, and not all of us can be gifted at Transfiguration like you, you prat."

"Oh, I'm gifted at more things than just Transfiguration, love, believe me." He replied, winking, causing Lily to roll her eyes.

"That's it, no more distractions. If you don't leave, I will." Lily said, and as if to prove her point, she picked up her bag and stuffed her book and parchment in it.

"No, no, no – I'll be good, I promise." James swore, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I don't believe you." Lily said suspiciously, planting a hand on her hip.

"Trust me, love! I'll shut up!"

"And no more distractions?" She inquired. "You'll leave me to my studying?"

"I promise, just don't leave me." He whined.

Lily sighed and plopped back on the couch.

"I should have never agreed to studying with you. You're such a tosser, Potter."

"You say my last name as if it were dirty, _Evans._" He replied, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

With another roll of her eyes and a flip of her hair, Lily bent over her book, opening it back up to the unit they were covering. While she didn't hate Transfiguration, it was certainly having a hard time capturing her interest as she watched James watching her out of the corner of her eyes. She poised her quill over the parchment, attempting to scratch out some decent notes when she noticed James had moved just a bit closer to her. As she neared the end of the page, James began fidgeting with his glasses, making as much noise moving around as he possibly could. When he decided his glasses were at just the right position on the bridge of his nose, he went to messing about with his hair. Though Lily used to find it annoying, she now saw it as endearing. He ran his hands through the jet-black mess, somehow always in perfect disarray. Lily swallowed, attempting to focus on her notes, but just thinking about how silky his hair felt beneath her fingers when they were kissing.

With the thought of kissing him in her mind, she couldn't help but dart her eyes to his lips, pink and soft. Though he was never rough with her, her lips always seemed to mold perfectly to his, pliable against his mouth. Lily cleared her throat, which James took notice of. The smirk that seemed to be permanently etched into his face only grew, and he moved closer to her; close enough to touch her leg. The touch was innocent, but James' eyes implied other intentions.

"Am I distracting you, Lily?" He asked, his voice low and suggestive.

"I could still leave, you know." She said, but with less conviction than her threat before.

James chuckled.

"Yeah, see, but I don't think you will. I think you like my distractions. I think you would much rather be studying Anatomy than Transfiguration."

"Oh, shut it." She said, rolling her eyes at his terrible attempt of seduction, though it was working.

"Why don't you make me?"

Lily looked up to see that James' eyes had darkened, and she felt his hand trailing further and further up her leg until it was resting on her thigh.

"_Oh, fuck it." _ Lily thought, shoving her book to the side and lunging forward, crushing her lips against his.

A small, shocked noise came from James' throat, but he didn't complain, kissing her back keenly. He scraped his teeth along her bottom lip, and Lily shivered in response. She grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to her.

"So you _do _like my distractions, then." James said, any attempt at mocking her overridden by the shakiness of his voice.

Lily didn't answer, but instead grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down so he was beneath her. He would have given his traditional smirk to her, but was suddenly distracted when she slowly kissed his neck, sucking slightly to leave a small mark behind.

"From the look on your face, Potter, you're enjoying mine much, much more."

Though they'd gotten past the use of each other's surname, something about Lily calling him 'Potter' sent him into a frenzy, especially when she said in such a seductive voice. He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him down, smirking at him. She bent forward, kissing him hungrily and running her hands through that silky hair that she loved so much.

"Erm – Lils – I don't think we should be doing th-this in the common room…" He said, a hint of something in his voice.

Lily pulled away, feigning a confused look.

"Oh, really, and where would we be able to continue this?"

James practically jumped up, pushing her from his lap and then grabbing her hand.

"Upstairs. Remus and Sirius are down by the lake and I think Peter's off in the kitchens stuffing his face." He said, an urgency in his voice.

"Oh, so you're saying we'll have the room to ourselves? No… _distractions?_" She asked coyly.

James nodded vigorously.

"Well, I suppose I could go put my books away and slip into something a little more comfortable and meet you there." She said, toying with his tie and biting her bottom lip.

James' jaw went slack and his eyes widened. He gathered up her bag and book, shoved it into her hands and said, "I'll make sure the coast is clear for sure. Hurry."

Lily nodded and pushed him in the direction of his dormitory. When he was at the top of the stairs and no longer visible, she rolled her eyes and combed her fingers through her hair. She slung her bag over her shoulder and left the common room, making her way to the library. When Lily said no distractions from studying, she meant it.


End file.
